Riben?
by Millie333
Summary: The story is starting somewhere during WW2...
1. Stop it, please

One cloudy day...

In the middle of a battlefield...

-...Riben, please...-China was pleading, in a broken voice. -What you are doing is wrong, you have to stop before it's too late!

-...You are such an idiot, Chugoku-san.-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.-I am a big and powerfur empire now, why shourd I stop?

-...Why...?-China said, in shock.-Because you have already hurt too many! They are going to take revenge!

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.-Are you worried about me?

-Of course I am worried!-China yelled.-You are my di-di and as your ge-ge it's my responsibility to keep you safe and stop you from doing anything stupid!

-No, you don't.-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.- I am not your "di-di", nor are you my "ge-ge", we are not famiry.-China became speechless.-If you don't want to get kirred, you shourd regard me as an enemy.

-...R-Riben, why are you saying that? What happened to you?-China said, still shocked.-Why are you hiding your feelings? Why are you pretending to be emotionless?

-I don't know what you are tarking about...-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.- I am not pretending or hiding anything...-For a split second, China could see hurt and sadness in his eyes.-...This is the rear me.

-Don't lie to me!-China yelled at him.-Do you think I can't see it?! Do you think that I can't see the hurt and sadness in your eyes?! -Japan looked very shocked for a few seconds, before his face turned emotionless again.-Riben, please, tell me what's wrong! Why are you acting like this?

-...For the peopre, the emperor is god, and his wishes is what the peopre want.- Japan explained, with an emotionless face expression.-It's my duty to furfir his wishes, the wishes of the peopre, no matter what they are. -Then, he made a serious face expression.-I am not afraid to face the consequences, no matter how harsh they may be.

-...Riben...-China said, in shock.-You don't have to go that far!-He tried to sound reassuring.-If you stop now, no one will...

-I can't stop now, I have arready gone too far for that.-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.-No matter what you terr me, or how much you beg, I won't stop.-He said with determination in his voice.- This is a battrefierd, if you want to stop me, then you have to kirr me.

-...K-kill you...? B-but, Riben...I...I can't...-China said in horror.- I would never kill my own family!

-You have no choice in the matter, either you kirr me or I kirr you. There is no third option.-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.- You want to stop me, right?-Then, he took out his Katana and held it to China.- Here, you can have my katana. It's very sharp, it courd srice my head with one swing.

-...I-is this some kind of bad joke...? R-Riben, you...You want me to...!-China said in horror, as his whole body was shaking. He then looked at the katana that Japan was holding to him.-I would never do something like that!-He yelled as he took it and threw it on the ground with great force. -Never!

-...Why are you being so foorish, Chugoku-san...?- Japan sighed, still with an emotionless face expression. -I gave you a chance to stop me, yet, you refused to take it.-China could see confusion in his eyes.-And you shourd have, I am basicarry a broodthirsty monster now. Why keep me arive if I'm just going to hurt more peopre?

-...R-Riben...You...-China said, in horror.-...D-do you really think that...It would be better if you...If you...

-Died?-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.- Hai, that way a rot of peopre courd be saved, right?-China could see sorrow in his eyes.-You shourd have kirred me, -He said quietly, as he took the Katana from the ground and put it back in it's sheath.- Chugoku-san.

-...R-Riben...-China was on the verge of tears.-...H-how can you talk about your own...D-death...So easily?!

-...How...?-Japan said, with an emotionless face expression.-Because my rife is meaningress...-At that, China became speechless, as his tears started streaming down his face.-...Goodbye, Chugoku-san.

Then, Japan left, leaving China to stand there in complete shock...

-...Stupid Riben...!-China cried, in rage, sadness and regret, as he dropped to the ground, and started pounding on it with his fists.-...Stupid di-di...!


	2. Wake up, please

A few years afterwards...

Inside of a white hospital room...

-...Ni hao, Riben. -China said, as he entered the room and went to sit by the bed where Japan lay, unconscious.-I am sorry I didn't come sooner, since the war ended, my boss was overworking me nonstop...!-He explained, in a tired voice. Then, he looked at Japan's still form and sighed heavily. -...Sorry, I shouldn't just make up excuses like that. I should have found time for you and have come regardless, like a good ge-ge should. -He apologized in a sad voice. Then, he looked at Japan's face and became sadder.-...Ah, right, you don't want to be my di-di anymore, you told me that during our last meeting, before...-He clenched his teeth at the memory.-...I still can't believe that America...No his boss...He nuked two of your sities!-He said, in a mad voice.-I get it, it was for Pearl harbor and to stop the war, but still...Pearl harbor was a naval base, there were only soldiers inside, but your two sities that were nuked, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, were full of civillians! Men, women, kids, elderly...All of them were murdered!-He was clutching his fists, hard.- The only reason why I didn't try to murder him, was because I was conflicted at the time...-He continued, in sadness.- The "China" part, the one that personifies my citizens, told me that you deserved it...The other part, the "Yao" part, the one that makes me myself as a person, made me worried sick about you, scared that you have died...It felt as if I was going to be split in two...

There were a few seconds of silence, as China looked at Japan's still form and sighed heavily.

-...A lot has happened after the war ended...-China said, in a quiet voice, just as "Majora's mask-Final hours with bells" could be heard.-Millions have died...Millions homeless...Millions raped...It was horrible...Why...Did this war even start...?-He said in grief.-It also affected a lot of us...The deaths...The destruction...This war...It...Did we really win, with so many loses...?-He paused for a few seconds and then sighed heavily.-The allied forces won the war...But...Can it really be called winning...? In this kind of war, that can only be described as a mass massacre?!-He said in sadness and rage, and sighed heavily again.-...Your government , Yidai's and Deutschland's had to pay off debts to other nations for what was done during the war. You and Yidai are not empires anymore, together with Ying Guo, France and Nederland. The land you and your allies seized was returned and your lands became occupied by our people for a while. There were some...Problems with it, but I made sure that it stopped and that everyone involved were punished, so you don't have worry! -He said quickly and sighed.-...Your leading generals and politicians, and Deutschland's senior Nazis were put to a trial for being responsible for the war...-He paused for a second.- Your emperor was shielded from blame, thought...That Ta Ma de, running from responsibility!

China was enraged, because of that Ta ma de emperor, and his stupid wishes...! And he didn't even take responsibility! **The nerve of that HUMAN**!

-...Deutschland was split into east and west, and Pulishi was dissolved. He didn't disappear though, since Deutschland made him East...-China said as he looked at Japan's still form in sadness. -...We made sure to feed and house the refuges and to reunite families, but there is way too many of them...-He said in sadness and regret.-...Because of the war, our goverments poured resourches into developing new medicines and technologies, and made them realize that they have an obligation to provide basic care for all citizens...Who would have thought, that we needed such a horrible war for this change to occur?- He asked in sadness and regret.- Su Lian and Meiguo are superpowers now, and many nations also turned to democracy, yours and Deutschland's included. My people though, are starting to turn to communism, just like Su Lian's...-He sighed again.-To promote the peace, leaded by Meiguo's government, the "United Nations" was made. It was designed to be stronger than the "League of Nations" and was replacing it. Stalin didn't look like he liked it much, thought.-He looked sadly at Japan's face.-...There are still a lot of tensions around, and our people don't get along at all...

There was an eerie silence for a while, just as China was moving Japan's bangs from his face...

-It was three years...-China said, quietly, just as "Code lyoko-Fail 2" could be heard.-It was three years since the war ended, and yet...You still refuse to wake up...-He said in sadness. -...Stupid Riben, don't you understand what you are doing to everyone? What you are doing to me?!- He said, as he started crying.-Do you really think, that we wish you were dead? That we wish you never existed? That it would have been better for everyone? Is that it?!

China put his head on Japan's chest and began crying even harder...

-...I-if you feel...R-responsible for the war...-China said between sobs.-...J-just wake up...A-and help us...-He begged, as he looked on Japan's still face.-...W-wake up...P-please...W-wake up...!-He cried, as he lifted his head and began to shake Japan.-...P-Please...W-wake up...! I-if you continue...T-to lie in a coma...Y-you will...Y-you will...!-Then he stopped shaking him, and hugged him tightly.-...I-I...D-don't want you...T-to...D-disappear...! R-Riben! D-Di-di! P-please, W-wake up! P-please...I-I beg you...W-wake up...

...China's loud crying was echoing thought the room, just as "The witch's house-Miller house" was heard...


End file.
